No Stars, No Clouds
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Hey, what if I die today." She whispered 'neath her breaths. "Then I will die in your place. I will protect your tomorrow." He gave her a charming smile." "Since when did Gray become a prince?" she thought. " A GrayLu one-shot. Apology fic for not being able to join GrayLu week.


**Disclaimer -**_ I don't own Fairy Tail._

**Summary -** _"Hey, what if I die today." She whispered 'neath her breaths. "Then I will die in your place. I will protect your tomorrow." He gave her a charming smile. Since when did Gray become a prince?" _A GrayLu one-shot. Apology fic for not being able to join GrayLu week.

* * *

/.x./

**No Stars, No Clouds**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_First_ - Gray couldn't believe when he heard someone on his door at midnight. No sane man (or woman) would come at his door at this time of the night, unless they had a _peculiar_ meaning.

_Second -_ he saw Lucy on his door, all fidgety and nervous. She hadn't even visited his house before, how did she even find out his whereabouts?

_Third_ - Were his ears ringing or did she just really ask him to accompany him outside?

Not having any reasons to refuse, he gladly took up the golden offer. If it was Natsu or any other idiot, he would gladly freeze up their faces for their own good. It couldn't be helped when it was _Lucy Heartfilia, h_e had to do it... as an exception.

_"So hey... Where are we going?"_

He tried to ask her but she remained awfully quiet. Gray knew that Lucy was this quiet either when she's extremely pissed off (like the time he accidentally froze her manuscripts) or when she's simply sad or depressed over something.

The chilly gusts of wind tickled the blonde's sensitive soon but nothing could stop the ice maker to strip even during such a frosty weather. They ambled on a silent trail as the path bloomed endlessly in front of their eyes. He was just following her and struggling to match his footsteps with hers, which were a tad slower than his. Though it all got better once they were in-sync.

_"But really, she is quiet... too quiet."_

"Hey Luce-"

"We are there."

She halted her moments, finally speaking up and he felt his heart relax down considerably. The blonde had him in a worry.

Before he could open his mouth, even move a little, the celestial spirit mage started to dawdle again. He just had to bite down his words.

They were strolling in a garden _at midnight now_ and the_ once-again-built-up silence,_ wasn't helping much.

"Hey why not tell me already?" He muttered sharply.

"I just... had no one to talk so I thought, why not Gray?" She laughed nervously as if what she said seemed extremely foolish to her.

_This wasn't the response he expected. A little bad. _

"But... why me?" He muttered quietly with a tiniest hint of curiosity.

"Ah- even I don't know. I am being awfully ditzy today, sorry..." She lightly hit her head, tidying some disarranged hair.

"Its okay." Gray said quietly, scratching his cheek.

A moment of silence again, though it wasn't too long like the earlier ones

"Why not sit there." She pointed towards a special corner, smiling at him.

_Was it just him or that smile really felt a little artificial?_

"Heh. Seems great-" The ice mage who was about to lay down on the chair, stopped right on his track as his eyes noted something.

For the place, where they sat, had bushes all around. A variety of flowers adorned the green masses which were in a heart shape. Yes- a _heart shape _with clear paths cut right through on the opposite sides.

"T-that's a little..." He lightly stroked his chin, but sat anyway.

For a moment, he peeked at the blonde to see if she had any idea of the situation, but no; as far as he could tell, she was fairly clueless.

_"More naive than she appears, isn't she...?"_ He sighed at his bubble of thought.

"But really, I am amazed you could find my house." He said as soon as he got more comfortable.

"Ain't I amazing? Thanks. I just asked Mira a long time ago." She smiled weakly at him, and not her usual lively one.

_ Again with that painful smile._

He just had to flick her forehead.

"Hey- what was that for?" She complained abruptly but he didn't bother.

"Tell me. Something happened?" He asked gently, eyes shut.

Her eyes widened a little, but she quickly got a hold of herself; chuckling. Instead of replying back to him, she stood up. Dallying to a little grassy are and rested down there comfortably. Her movements clear in his sight, as he gazed up and down her voluptuous body.

"Its cooler down here." She beamed as she gestured him to sit with her.

_The ice maker just had to gulp._

"You know." He whined as he took some lazy steps.

Soon, he was laying close to her, his head placed over his own forearm comfortably. She turned sideways and so did he.

"Earlier, that didn't answer my question."

The ice maker gazed straight into her eyes, strong enough that she broke the eye-contact.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they?"

"Yeah..."

The stellar spirit mage peered at him, and couldn't help but sigh. He was still looking fixedly at her (not that it didn't make her happy)

"_Up._" She signaled.

"_Oh- yeah_."

"You see that's the Virgo constellation." She enlightened him with the help of her finger.

"Cool... where again?"

"There." She stated as she created a circle with her two fingers and gaped through it.

"Isn't one of the stars too bright?" He remarked.

"That's called _Spica."_ There's_ also Zavijava, Porrima, Auva-"_

"I got it, I got it. You are well-informed, aren't you?" He cut her words, giving her his characteristic leer.

"Well, I am not a celestial spirit mage for _nothing._" She said proudly, slightly smacking her chest.

"Proud, aren't we?" He smirked at her.

"Mm."

There it was again - silence. Just when he thought, he had made his fellow feel a bit better, too. He had to properly look into the situation or else- He was starting to fear now.

"What do you think about death?" She stated suddenly.

"What-"

"To leave everything behind is sad, don't you think?" She muttered, meeting her eyes with his.

There was a strange sadness in her tone. It didn't seem she was about to cry by any angle, but it still had an effect on him. He started recollecting his previous memories, his life without any parents. The precious spent with his mentor: Ur. How she died in front of his eyes. How he couldn't do anything. How he resented himself for it. He could remember it all.

If he hadn't joined Fairy Tail after that, he might have broken by now— started to self-harm, even killed himself. His _nakama_ did save him whether he likes to admit or not. He owed them in a way, maybe that's why the idea of sacrificing himself for the sake of his guild felt so practicable to him.

"Its unfair." He bit his lips as he made an attempt to sit.

"Eh?"

"_Death_ I mean." He stated emphatically.

"How you get robbed of everything, all of your efforts prove fruitless. There isn't even a reminder before, you can't even say a proper goodbye..!" His voice wasn't loud, but it still conveyed his emotions well.

"But!" He paused as she looked at him very closely.

"The ones who die _might_ give us a reason to survive and bring out new possibilities for us, some of which might prove better for us. If Ur hadn't die that way, surely it could have better but I might not have been able to meet you guys! It all depends on us, whether we make an attempt to live or not. To be honest, even I don't know what I am saying, but don't you think our dead loved ones would want us to _live?_"

"They would want live in their place, so why not live their share as well?" His voice was a little higher now, sweat-drops falling from his forehead.

Her eyes widened. She was trembling before but now she felt somewhat calm inside. His words felt strangely right.

"I... was just remembering my mom, and somehow I got too sad. My footsteps led me to your house." She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry."

"No no. Its all okay." She shook her head.

"I think that's what friends are for... sharing your sadness with." He ruffled his messy hair into an even messier bunch.

"Mm. You are that type of guy, aren't you? These words made me feel better- like a lot better." Lucy stated confidently, as if the words really had touched her heart.

"I am glad. What- what type of?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's a secret." She winked with a finger placed on her lips.

And he could barely stop himself from awing at her like an idiot. Not knowing what to do, he just laid down once again and she followed his example.

"Gray can I ask another question?" She mumbled.

"As long as it isn't another sad one." He replied lazily.

"Ah sorry, but... it is." She said slowly.

"You know... _Go ahead._"

"If you had a choice, if you could choose your death scene... How would you want to die?" She tossed multiple questions at him.

Gray didn't move, he just kept staring at her as if what she said seemed weird to him. Something which confused Lucy.

"If it was me- I would want it to be not a very painful one you know. I am not good with stuff like like that. I'm weak physically and all." She laughed nervously at herself.

The sounds of her laughter lessened gradually as she noticed a masculine hand caressing her golden hair.

"Should I answer?" He gave her an icy stare, his cerulean orbs pouncing upon her very soul.

"G-go on." She nodded, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I would want my friends to cry at my deathbed, I guess. I want to be at least _this_ important to them." He gestured with his fingers.

"That's all?"

"That's it."

"No particular wishes?"

"No need."

"You just wasted your one and only chance, you know." She pouted.

"That was _what-if_ kinda talk anyway." He answered carelessly.

Her face darkened, as if she about to say something very important, something she was scared to say along.

"Then _w-what if._.." She shut her eyes.

He raised another eyebrow.

"What if I... die... today?" She uttered, taking small pauses.

_"This woman..."_

"Then I would die in your place. I will protect your tomorrow." He uttered, looking straight into her chocolate brown orbs.

There was no fear, no lie in his tone. What he said was loud and clear.

"That's... you wouldn't get a choice, you know."

"Earlier you talked about choices, didn't you? If it is for _you-_ my_ friends'_ sake, it wouldn't be bad... I guess." He turned away, as if he had realized that what he just said was very embarrassing.

"And you aren't weak, your whip hurts really badly! Try asking that from me or Natsu!" He tried to console her, his body still away from her.

"Idiot... You are so... unfair..." She murmured, trying to suppress the sorrow.

She looking straight up as tears started to roll over her apple-red cheeks.

"O-oi. D-did I say something I wasn't supposed to?"

This wasn't what he had in mind. He was just trying to be cool in front of a lady, not trying to make her cry or anything. How he regretted his words...

"N-nah it's just that... the stars... really are... _pretty.._." She hiccuped, as her already damp cheeks got wetter.

"Lucy..." Gray said worriedly, placing a hand over her shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint you but... those are clouds." He sweat-dropped.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Not stars, but clouds. _Dark clouds._ It is about to rain." He informed her.

"W=when did-"

She arched her neck to check what she was told, and he was right. In no more than one hour, those pitch-black masses had come out of nowhere. What bad luck. She even forgot to cry out of sheer surprise.

A variety of reactions could be seen on Lucy's face - anger and embarrassment were the easily recognizable ones.

"Thanks for ruining my dramatic scene, you know!" She complained to the ice maker, throwing her hands in air.

"You should thank the clouds, not me..." Gray replied hesitantly, regretting his choice of words.

"Huh?" Lucy gave him a dead-fish look, something which sent a shiver through his spine.

Just in time, a drop fell on her skin. It was really about to rain hard, or so Gray's instincts told him (him being an ice mage)

"Ah my clothes-" Lucy cried out, grasping the edges of her skirt.

"Here. Let's run."

Gray's voice ringed in her ears as she saw a stretched out hand right before her.

"_Quickly_!" He stated in a half-ordering tone.

Reluctantly, she grasped his hand, and both rushed outside.

They had only retreated the garden just when the thunder growled, and the rain-shower turned into something extreme. There was no end to the droplets which got heavier and heavier.

"It's a storm!" Lucy shrieked.

"Tch. Leave it to me."

"Ice Make: Floor!"

In no time, a surface made of ice was right beneath their feet, as they started gliding over it. Lucy's movements were a little clumsy as she barely avoided the fall due to her being a beginner.

"Now Lucy!" He roared, quickly leaning the petite blonde in and carrying her in between his muscular arms.

"I-is that your plan?!" Lucy flailed, her cheeks turning pink.

"Can't be helped, you might slip if I leave you free! Just grasp tightly or- whatever." He jaw-dropped, cheeks as pink as hers.

"Right.."

The blonde remained quiet from then on. She started observing her surroundings, the man who was carrying her. He flowed like light over the smooth surface, his feet so light and his arms tightly grasping her. She felt like the world was revealing in front of her eyes. _He was making it happen._

_._

_This was bad. It just got a little enjoyable._

_._

_Before, she was feeling so depressed but it was slowly disappearing second by second._

_._

_She couldn't help but snuggle into his warm embrace._

_._

Her drenched clothes didn't matter anymore. It was just him and her.

_._

_She didn't want him to let go. He was surprisingly warm for an ice mage, she didn't expect._

_._

_Why was she was suddenly feeling thankful to the rainstorm? _

_._

_Ah, If it wasn't for it, she wouldn't have gotten to enjoy these moments: these precious moments._

_._

Was it just her or the rain had really stopped? No, what had stopped wasn't the rain, they had actually reached back to her house and were standing beneath the shade of her apartment.

She felt the very slight waves of disappointment gushing through her body. Her surroundings, _Why so soon?_ Now he was going to let go of her, now he would-

"We are... here..." He breathed heavily.

And he did what she feared. Like an ornament, he placed her carefully on the ground. The disappointment inside her grew stronger and fiercer as she lingered for his touch, his embrace.

_Huh. Was it just her or was Gray shining? _

_Like a prince on a white horse. The prince she dreamed ever since her childhood was standing right before her._

_A stripper prince might be more precise, the lack of any shirt over his body hinted so._

"Thanks p-"

.

"But man, you really are heavy." He cut her off, grimacing.

"Hmm sorry, were you about to say something?"

.

Never in her life, Lucy felt this glad on having one of her sentences cut off.

_"Yup. Definitely not a prince."_ She nodded to herself, smiling.

"Right. _Pervert-san._" She responded with a dry smile and he comically dropped on the floor.

"What- after I talk with you, give you advice, even drop you at home while there is this heavy storm outside... this what I get?" He scowled.

"I wonder who carried me _all of a sudden_ while they were _shirtless_. Like any girl would get scared, idiot!" She gave him a sharp peer and he started to drop buckets of sweat.

.

_Ah, how she felt bad for him. He did a lot for her, even she admitted it._

_._

She grinned.

.

So like the bad girl she was, she pretended to desert him. And just when he looked the most speechless (she had ever seen), she backtracked. Covering some extra inches and aiming for the _place_ she originally aimed for.

_His cheek._

And while he got lost in his own world, she aimed a bit ahead. As (self-proclaimed) photogenic as she was, she lowered her head a little, 60 degree to the left as the three words left her mouth.

"Thank you, Gray."

_Job = well done._

_And that was her most naturally vibrant smile, too (as far as she knew)_

After-all, Lucy knew she might never have a prince for herself. On the other hand, taming a pervert might not be bad, especially when he cared about her so much. He could be her pervert, her very personal one. That would be better than dreaming of a prince o_r any king_. Probably.

As for Gray, let's just say this day ended _more satisfactory_ than he could ever imagine. It's not everyday you get a kiss on your cheek from a _pretty damn cute _lady: he would consider himself lucky with that. Though yeah, if there was one thing which didn't seem quite right to him: How in world is he a pervert just for hugging a girl

Anyways, drenched girls are very much to his liking: his secret fetish, he would keep this in mind from now on. Recollecting the very scene of a drenched Lucy gave him very wild, very epic nosebleeds, and that's _even more_ to his liking. He might have a thing for _blondes_ after-all.

.

.

.

**(... The End ...)**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

And there I did it again... genre-change. How I hate myself for doing it, damn it. I mean it was so dramatic at first but then I suddenly went for a light-hearted mode as if it is a drabble! That's so not allowed.

Forgive me for that :/ Hopefully you guys still liked it, I really really tried hard with this one. Btw that virgo constellation idea was from the song "Spica" (by Hatsune Miku) Hope it didn't seem weird or anything :) **And I know, I am obsessed with rain haha!**

**Don't forget to drop by a review, any kind of criticism is appreciated! Anyways, hearing some positive response would be great, too!**


End file.
